Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Computing systems can be networked together. Often, different specialized computing systems can provide various services to other computing systems. For example, a client system may be able to access various server systems to utilize resources at those server systems. Such systems may be able to provide, for example, compute resources, network resources, and/or storage resources. In some embodiments, such resources can be provided in so-called cloud based systems, where services are provided by any one of a number of different managed servers working in concert to provide resources to clients. Storage related operations are often asynchronous in nature with respect to client/server interaction and thus there is a need for asynchronous client/server communication with respect to storage resources. However, this can result in problems when a storage server has a difficult time performing certain storage operations, as a client may not have any information about the progress (including failure) of a storage operation.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.